Talk:Naruto: Ninja Council
Debuted Jutsus As this being one of the first Naruto games, it should be addressed how most jutsus that are mentioned in Clash of Ninja 2 and Ultimate Ninja when actually they came from this game first. Harem Jutsu, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Mind Body Switch Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Human Bullet Tank, Fang Passing Fang, Beast Human Clone, Military Rations Pill, Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique, Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment(Tool), pretty much all of Rock Lee's techniques during the Chunnin Exams, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Shield of Sand, Sand Coffin, Puppet Technique, Sickle Weasel Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Summoning Technique(Orochimaru's Giant Snake). I'm possibly missing a few techniques, but that's every technique that debuted in the game before stated games. Also to mention Naruto: Ultimate Ninja came out in October and Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 came out in December, while Naruto: Ninja Council came out in May. All 3 games came out in 2004. BHM1250 (talk) 23:59, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :The underlying issue is that, other than the Ultimate Ninja series, there's very little documentation on character movesets and the like in other games, not to mention cutscenes. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::What are you referring to by documentation? If you mean proof by canonically, than most jutsus are captioned in-game once they are performed. Or if it's sources, then I could provide screenshots of each movesets and techniques. BHM1250 (talk) 03:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::For example, if I search Naruto moveset, rest assured that almost all the results I'll find will be for Ultimate Ninja games. As the most popular series of Naruto games, they're the ones with more stuff about it online. You need to do some amount of scraping on pages to find something from other games, and even when I do find some stuff, it's not much. If you do have the games, or have access to the games, please do add the proper debut to jutsu/character/tools. Omnibender - Talk - 04:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::I found roms for this game in about a minute. Actually, I found roms for 27 Naruto games in that minute. You could always use those. Granted, you might need to play some of them. ::::And if you do decide to mine those, that would be an excellent opportunity to implement the jutsu subpages that seem more-or-less agreed upon. ''~SnapperT '' 05:32, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::I searched for a walkthrough to this game and surprisingly found an official walkthrough from the developing company of the game here in pdf format: http://www.d3publisher.us/Walkthroughs/Naruto_NC_GBA.pdf. I've also found a Youtube link, which doesn't show the move sets, but does show the casted jutsus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63D5YtTCCf8. As for the movesets I will add in later as I currently lent my game(along with my Gameboy SP) to another family member. For now, i'll just add the debuts to the current sources I found since you gave me permission. BHM1250 (talk) 05:02, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I added all the plausible debuts that I could find from my current sources to the respective articles. Although, I am unable to edit the forms to the games themselves as they follow a code directed to the Wikipedia articles. I'll wait for a conformation from you on whether these edits are fine before I add the edits to the character debuts. BHM1250 (talk) 05:44, April 13, 2014 (UTC) You just need to add the debut to each jutsu article. All pages that list jutsu that debuts in it (chapters, volumes, games), they all poll that information from each jutsu article. You don't have to update each game article, it'll update itself. Omnibender - Talk - 16:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC)